


So If You're Gonna Hurt Me

by Glasz_Wingsz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), keith is tiny, smol keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasz_Wingsz/pseuds/Glasz_Wingsz
Summary: Keith is hurt during sex with Shiro and Lance. Cue some comforting from his boyfriends.





	So If You're Gonna Hurt Me

"Keith, baby, breathe, it's ok, just breathe, I'm not gonna go any more, ok?" Lance tried to reassure his upset boyfriend, sharing a worried look with Shiro who was beside him on the bed and tenderly running his hand down Keith's shaking back.

Keith's breath hitched again, like he was trying to hold back a sob. He wasn't getting enough air intake and Lance was worried he was going to start hyperventilating if this kept up. He tried not to jostle the other boy too much as he leaned forward to brush Keith's hair behind his ear. He wasn't sure if he should pull out or stay still, not sure what he'd done wrong exactly, but he knew Keith was upset and maybe hurt and he didn't want to make it worse.

Keith choked on another gaspful of air and now that Lance could see the asian boy's face, he noticed the silent tears making their way down flushed cheeks to drip onto the rumpled bed covers underneath them. Keith's shaking worsened and Lance could hear little breathy whimpers escaping his clenched lips.

"Oh no, no no no baby, please don't cry, what's wrong?" Lance pleaded. "Did I hurt you? Tell us what's wrong, Kitten".

Keith didn't answer, only shook more. He seemed to hear Lance though; he shakily moved one of his hands to cover his mouth, trying to stifle the noises he was making. Shiro was still beside them both, crouched over his knees and still hesitantly petting the crying boy's back. Lance noticed his erection was completely gone and realised his own cock had gone soft where it was still in Keith.

"Keith. You gotta talk to us, tell us what happened, baby. Are you hurt?" Shiro leaned over their boyfriend, moving the hand rubbing Keith's back up to his head to cup his face and turn it toward himself.

Keith seemed to hesitate for a long moment, but then he weakly nodded his head, hiccuping and sending more tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Wha..." Shiro started, but was interrupted by Keith.

"...sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't...please don't be mad, i'm sorry, i'm sorry".

"What? What are you talking about, Kitten? Why would we be mad at you?" Lance tried to reassure him, but the words just caused Keith to cry harder and choke on his next breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

"Keith, Keith, where are you hurt? You..." Shiro threw a desperate glance at Lance before using both of his hands to more firmly grasp Keith's head and try to get him to focus.  
Lance tried to reach forward to brush the little asian's hair out of his face, but the movement pulled on his body and his cock slipped out of Keith. Keith yelped and flinched, trying to immediately curl in on himself. His whimpers were much louder now, no longer able to be muffled.

It didn't take Lance or Shiro long to put two and two together.

"Oh god, baby, did I hurt you when I..." Lance couldn't finish the sentence, raising a tanned hand to reflexively cover his mouth, the very thought making him feel almost sick.

He swore he'd prepped Keith enough. By the time he had three of his fingers inside him, the other boy was squirming and demanding Lance hurry up. He should've taken longer, used more fingers to get Keith used to it. Keith was tiny; Lance should've known there was no way he could have ever been ready for Lance's cock after only three fingers and minimal prepping. He should've used more lube. He should've noticed when Keith went suspiciously quiet when Lance started to press inside him. God, Lance had only got half his length in before Shiro had noticed something was wrong. Imagine if neither of them had noticed and Lance had kept going.

But he hadn't pulled out straight away either. Oh god, had he been hurting Keith more that whole time they were trying to figure out what was wrong? Oh god, oh god, Lance was going to be sick, he was such a terrible boyfriend.

"... ...i'm sorry...i'm...I'm so...rry...".

Oh god, Keith.

Lance turned his attention back onto his boyfriends and saw Keith still curled up on his side, shaking badly, crying hard, struggling to take a decent breath between his sobs, hiccups and apologies. He clutched his hands to his chest and tried to tuck his feet up further.  
Shiro was trying to get Keith's attention, whispering gentle things to him that Lance couldn't hear over the sobs. The Japanese man tried to gently pull Keith's arms away from his body, but the smaller boy just harshly pulled them back with a loud whine.

The Cuban boy bent over Keith, placing hesitant hands on the backs of the smaller boy's thighs. Keith flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Kitten, I gotta check to see how bad I hurt you, ok? Is that alright? I'm gonna be so careful".

Lance waited for Keith to acknowledge his words, but the other boy didn't say anything or even nod. Lance gently pushed Keith's legs open, surprised when he didn't resist. 

Timidly, Lance's fingers traced their way to Keith's bottom and ever so gently slid between the two rosy cheeks, separating them. Lance lowered his face closer, inspecting Keith's entrance presented to him. It was red and seemed inflamed. Thankfully there was no blood, but when Lance softly ran a fingertip over it, Keith whined and tried to roll away from the foreign touch.

"I know, baby, I know. I know it hurts," Lance murmured, moving his hands to rub reassuringly at the base of Keith's spine.

That spot always got Keith to relax, and whenever Lance rubbed hard enough, Keith would just go limp, like a giant, lazy house cat. It seemed to help now. Keith whined again, but his body seemed to lose some of it's tenseness. As Lance kneaded that spot, Shiro was able to gently pull Keith's arms away and guide the smaller Asian's face up so both his boyfriends could see it clearly.

Red cheeks and puffy eyes greeted them. Tears still quietly rolled down Keith's blotchy cheeks, but his sobs seemed to have died down, only occassionally escaping with a hitch of breath. As Lance watched, Keith turned his glassy eyes onto Shiro.

"I'm sorry I couldn't..." Keith couldn't hold Shiro's concerned gaze and his eyes darted down towards the bed. He glanced toward Lance, before his gaze quickly returned to the rumpled sheets, a few more tears escaping his beautiful, angular eyes.

"Lance, I'm sorry I ruined our time, it, I...I,it hurt so much".

Keith couldn't keep either of their gazes, and tried to hide his face in the sheets underneath him. He seemed deflated of all energy, lying limply on his side, limbs curled gently into his body, only an occasional hiccup or breathy whimper escaping him. Shiro and Lance were quick to pounce, neither willing to let their boyfriend wallow even a second in his misunderstanding.

"Oh no. No, kitten. Don't apologise. You didn't ruin anything".

"None of this is your fault, Keith. We should've noticed sooner that we were hurting you".

Lance was grateful for Shiro's use of the word 'we', even though he felt this was solely on his shoulders. Shiro wasn't the one who'd been responsible for prepping Keith. Shiro wasn't the one who'd been only thinking of his own pleasure when he shoved his dick into his unprepared boyfriend. Without Shiro there, how long would it have taken Lance to notice Keith's pain? Would he have noticed it? Would Keith have stopped him if neither of them had noticed?

Keith had an annoying habit of self-sacrifice. When it came to someone he considered a friend or family, there was nothing Keith wouldn't do to keep them safe and happy. Keith would probably throw himself out of an airlock if it would please them.

Lance wasn't so sure Keith would have stopped him. If Shiro hadn't noticed, Keith probably would've just laid there and let Lance take his pleasure from his body, even as it hurt him. Lance felt sick again, even thinking of using an unresponsive Keith like that enough to cause his insides to twist.

"I should've made sure you were prepped better," Lance snapped out of his thoughts, once again trying to capture Keith's attention, to reassure him.

"But you used three...you never need more than three when Shiro...," he trailed off, but both Shiro and Lance understood what he was trying to say.

"You're a lot smaller than Lance, baby. That means you might need more time to get you ready. And that's okay. No matter how long it takes, we just want you to feel good when we do this".

Lance felt guilty again, knowing he was fully responsible for Keith's prep. He shoved the feeling away, determined to focus on his boyfriend and not wallow in his own self-pity. Save that for later. For now, he had to make sure Keith was alright and understood it wasn't his fault.

"Keith, I'm so sorry I didn't take enough time to check you were ready. Absolutely none of this is your fault - or Shiro's - No, don't argue with me - but I promise you didn't ruin anything. We only want to do these sorts of things if we ALL enjoy them. Never be afraid to tell us when something upsets you or if something's hurting you, please?"

Lance realised he'd been kneading Keith's spot all this time. The other boy was subtly pushing into the touch. He was much more relaxed now; whether that was because of Lance's action or their words were getting through to him, Lance wasn't sure. Maybe a bit of both. He pressed his hand a little harder, watching as Keith sighed and his eyelids drooped.

Now that he had calmed down, Keith looked exhausted. His crying had taken everything out of him. His eyelids were dropping, his brilliant purple eyes glazing over. His body lay limp. When Shiro cuddled up to him, cradling Keith's head in his arms, his only reaction was to nuzzle his face into the larger man's chest, snuffling quietly.

Lance watched as Shiro settled beside Keith, tucking the younger Asian into his chest. Keith made no move to resist, only nuzzled closer, but even that small movement seemed to tax him. Shiro softly ran his hand through Keith's bangs, whispering sweet nothings, prompting Keith to sleep.

Lance moved to settle himself down on Keith's other side, curling up so his chest was pressed to Keith's back. He carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, cocooning him. Lance's soft cock pressed up against Keith's lower back, and the Cuban boy was worried for a moment that it would upset Keith, but the smaller boy made no move to either get away or shove Lance off. Probably too tired.

Lance looked up to find Shiro watching him. They shared a look, understanding flowing between them. They'd need to make sure Keith really understood that what had happened was none of his fault. But that was a conversation that could wait until morning. Lance knew Shiro wanted to say something about him taking all of the blame, but he looked away, hoping Shiro would understand that that too could wait til later. Right now, he just wanted to cuddle with both of his boyfriends.

Shiro must have got the message. Or he was just too tired to bother. He settled back down, resuming his petting of Keith's hair. Lance relaxed, letting his eyes slip closed, enjoying the calm that had settled. A grumble interrupted the quiet.

"Mm not that small".

Lance blinked open his eyes and leant up slightly to look down at Keith, whose eyes were blearily blinking up at him. He seemed to be struggling to stay awake, only his sheer willpower and determintion to speak preventing him from falling unconscious. If he wasn't so adorable, what with his ruffled appearance and crinkly eyes and that delicious pout on his lips, Lance would have laughed. Only their Keith.

"Not that small," Keith repeated in another croaky grumble.

Shiro huffed a laugh and Lance couldn't stop the grin tugging the corner of his lips up. Oh boy, his boyfriend was the cutest. Shiro ruffled Keith's hair, chuckling. Keith tried to sleepily swat at him, whining in the back of his throat.

"Mean it. Lance is only...".

"1 seventy eight centimetres exact, thank you. And Shiro's a whole head and a half taller than you. You, kitten, only reach, like, 165. Face it, you're tiny. And that's not even including weight differences".

"Sorry Keith, but Lance is right. I could bench press you easy, you're that small".

"But we love you anyway," Lance cooed, snuggling closer and nuzzling his face into the back of Keith's neck.

"No...fair," Keith mumbled, fighting off a yawn.

Oh my god, Keith was so adorable when he was half asleep and he yawned and his eyes scrunched up like that.

"Sleep, baby," Shiro hushed. "We can talk more in the morning".

Keith settled back down and Lance and Shiro followed suit. It didn't take long for Keith's breathing to even out. Shiro wasn't far behind, his body growing lax and his breaths becoming deeper. Lance gently ran his hands down Keith's body, feeling all of the sinewy muscle and jutting bones. Keith really was tiny. Especially for his age. He was a whole two years older than Lance, and while he definitely had muscle, it was lean and didn't add much bulk to Keith's figure. He seemed so delicate, especially now in his sleep, at his most vulnerable. The Asian boy was dwarfed, sandwiched between his two larger boyfriends. A fierce feeling of protectiveness washed over Lance, followed by guilt. He'd come so close to hurting Keith much worse than he already had. He was glad they'd decided that Lance would be the one to take Keith for his first time in their new relationship. If Keith struggled with Lance, there was no way he'd be able to take Shiro's huge size. But Lance knows Keith would have forced himself to take it, to try and make them happy. Lance isn't sure he'll be ready for a while to even bring up topping Keith during sex.

Taking a deep breath and pushing the worries away for the night, Lance settled down and closed his eyes. The sleep-deep breathing of his two boyfriends comforted him and before he knew it, he was drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, come talk to/find me on tumblr http://glasz-wingsz.tumblr.com  
> :)


End file.
